Double Date
by Mecka
Summary: Maria N Michael, and Liz N Max go on a double date.


*Double Date* 

TITLE: Double date 

AUTHOR: Mecka 

SUMMARY: Double date between Maria n Michael, and Liz n max. What could go wrong right? 

*Beep beep* Maria jumped out of her bed as she heard the alarm clock go off. Another early Monday, Maria thought as she woke up rubbing her eyes. "WHY CAN'T TODAY BE FRIDAY?" she said loud as she went to take a shower. 

* * * * 

As Michael and max walked into school they spotted Liz, and Maria. Max went up to them while Michael ran off. "Hey Liz.... Maria" max said staring at Liz. 

"Hey Max, well I gotta go run off to class... I got this HUGE presentation and I'm sooo nervous. You can't tell right? Right?" Maria said nervously and very fast. Michael came up behind her "Of course not, you hide it well," Michael said smiling, knowing that remark would piss her off. 

Maria shot him an evil look and ran off in a rush. 

"Well I gotta go too... Bye Max, Bye Michael" Liz walked off trying to catch up with Maria. 

"Ta-ta Liz " Michael said loud enough for Maria could hear him. Max gave him look, and went in the opposite direction. 

"WHAT?" he yelled out. 

* * * * Maria walked to table #4 and says cheerfully "What can I get you?.." when she looks up at the customer she realizes its Michael "Oh hey Michael, my favorite customer. Could you believe I -Maria aced a presentation?" she said very happy. Michael was pleased to see Maria so happy. "Whoa, Maria finally got an A. I'm impressed, not even I could pull that off" he said sarcastically. 

"So what can I get ya...?" Maria asked staring at Michael's tight shirt. 

"Just get me a coke," he notices Maria staring at his shirt " Well, do u like it?" he asked pointed to his shirt. 

"Yea, its very.. Good on you. Oh the coke will be right on its way" she said then trailed off. 

"Glad you like it", Michael said to himself. 

When Maria returned with the coke Michael said "So Maria do you and Liz got any plans for tomorrow?" 

Maria eyed him suspiciously "No I don't think so... why are you so curious"? "Well I was thinking the four of us including Max of course would all go out to see a movie or something"? 

"Really? Well I would go out with you. I mean see a movie with all of us. I'll call Liz and tell her the plans. Well I gotta go serve people now, bye" Maria walked away blushing a little. 

Michael watched her as walked off " Yea, bye". 

* * * * 

*Ring ring* Liz picked up the phone hoping it wasn't Kyle. 

"Hello?" 

Laughing Maria said, "You thought it was Kyle didn't you"? 

"Yea, I'm just not in the mood to talk to him right now" Liz replied. 

"Well then Liz, Are u in the mood to go on a double date with max?" 

* * * * 

Max rummages through his closet trying to find something to wear for tonight. "Knock knock.." Isabel said then walked right in. "So, Michael tells me your both going on a double date with Liz, and Maria". 

Max turns around "Yea that's right, I'm a little nervous though. I've never been on a date before." 

" Yea I know, but I'm sure everything will go alright with Liz. But I'm not so sure about Michael and Maria, there always arguing and..." she stops talking and looks over at max. "Don't worry I'm sure everything will work out ok." 

"Thanks..." looking in the mirror he says, "So what do you think?" 

Isabel looks at him "You look more like Bruce Wayne than ET". Max smirks at her. "Cute" 

* * * * 

Max and Michael ride to Liz's house to pick her and Maria up. "I can't believe i'm actually going on a date with Maria... there's something about her" Michael said, then rang the bell. "Here we go." 

Max waits outside with Michael when suddenly the door opens. 

"Hey Guys" Maria and Liz said together. 

"Did you both practice that?" Michael says convinced. 

"Ha-Ha very funny" Maria chimed in. "Well let's go" Liz said walking off with max, and Michael and Maria behind them. 

* * * * 

They all stood outside wondering which movie to see. "Why don't we see "Bats"?" Michael asked. 

"No way.. Bats scare the hell out of me," Maria pleaded. 

"Really? I thought it was aliens?" Michael says smiling. 

Maria rolls her eyes. 

"How bout.." looking at the movies listed Max says "The sixth sense?" Everybody looks at each other with approval. 

"Alright the sixth sense it is" Liz says satisfied. 

They all go in and pick seats. When there all seated comfortably Max asked "Is everybody happy?" 

"Shhh.... it's starting" Maria said then put her head on Michaels shoulder. 

"Sorry" Max says softly. 

"No problem here" Michael said looking at Maria. 

Liz says to max real low "I get scared in movies like this" after she said that Max put his arm around her "I feel better now." 

* * * * 

"Oh my god that movie was really freaky I'm not gonna be able to go to sleep tonight" Maria said bugged out. 

" Don't worry Honey, I'll protect you" Michael said manly. 

Laughing Liz said "You both crack me up." 

"Well here we are" Max said opening the car door for Liz. Michael gets in the backseat. 

"Hello?!?!? Can't you be like max and open the door for me too?" Maria opens it herself and shuts the door real loud. 

Max drives Liz and Maria to Liz's house. 

"Well goodnight Max" she said hoping for a kiss. 

"Goodnight" Max said then kisses Liz. 

Liz wondered if he read her mind or something. "Well thanks for tonight.. wait where's Maria" she said looking around. 

"Oh.. in the car with Michael I think" he said. 

Liz and max walked back to the car to find Michael and Maria making out in the backseat. "oh Liz, Max this isn't what it looks like" Maria said. "honey shhh..." he puts his arm around her and kisses her. 

"We heard that before" Liz and max started laughing together 

* * * * 


End file.
